


Say 'no' to this

by vierasfics



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is like 'bro it's fine if i cheat cause like i love you and the world is unfair', Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cheating, Drabble, Gay John Laurens, Historical Inaccuracy, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, John Laurens is Maria Reynolds basically, Laurens didn't die, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, aka Alexander lacks a moral compass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vierasfics/pseuds/vierasfics
Summary: Eliza is upstate. John is helping Alexander get his plan through congress. He ends up doing a little bit more than that.





	Say 'no' to this

**Author's Note:**

> a friend made me listen to hamilton, this was the result

“Alexander,” John whispered for what felt like the tenth time. His voice was strained, shaky and uneven. His eyes were closed, his weight supported on his elbows, trying to somehow escape Alexander’s magnetic pull on him. It was useless. He’d lost this battle hundreds of times before.

“John,” was the answer he received, albeit in a completely different tone. Alexander’s gaze was vibrant, ignited in that fiery determination that had consumed John from the very first time he’d seen it. He could feel his breath over his skin, a painful reminder of what a kiss would feel like. It smelt of alcohol, although John knew he’d barely drank at all. Alexander didn’t need to be drunk to do this, and John, after a while, didn’t need to neither.

“Alexander,” he blushed when his voice broke. He placed one of his hands over the other man’s chest, pushing only slightly, if only to offer some token resistance. “Please, you’re married.”

“Never stopped you before,” he emphasized the remark with a pull to his shirt, effectively undoing any distance John had created between them. John didn’t appreciate being reminded of Martha at that moment.

“That’s different,” John opened his eyes, regretted it as soon as they landed on Alexander’s mouth. He gulped. “You love her.”

“And I love you,” as he spoke, he slid one hand under John’s shirt, who shuddered, quietly gasping. “And Eliza is upstate.”

The implication was clear. Eliza is not here.

Eliza, sweet Eliza. John felt guilt forming on his stomach. This was wrong. Alexander had been doing fine without him, and here he came once more, with the excuse of helping him get his plan through congress, but he’d only corrupted him, led him into sin once again and-

Alexander’s lips reached John’s, and all of his protests were cut off. He moaned, unable to help himself. A familiar spark shocked his whole body. God, he’d missed this so much. He took Alexander by the back of his neck, rolling them over. He separated from the kiss, hands already working to take off Alexander’s belt, when the lack of contact sobered him up, and he stopped, breathing heavily.

“This is wrong,” he muttered, defeated.

A hand was placed on top of his. “John.”

“No.” He shook his head, telling himself to get up, to walk out of the house.

He didn’t.

He never did.

“This is wrong.”

“ _This_ ,” Alexander squeezed at his fingers, trying to catch his attention, “is love.”

“It’s _sin._ ”

“That is your father speaking,” frustration laced the phrase. John sighed, as he looked over to his face. He’d never understood how Alexander could be so sure of everything, how he could be so unabashed, how he could hold ideas that were so against everyone else’s, without faltering. “I would like to speak to my friend and lover, John Laurens, please and thank you.”

He snorted. _Lover._ Christ.

They’d had this discussion many times before. John didn’t think he’d survive another lecture on why _love is never wrong, John._ But he had a different argument this time. “Are you saying lying beside someone else when your wife isn’t present _isn’t_ sinful, Alexander?”

“I would’ve married you first if I could have.”

John flinched back, flustered. His world titled for a second. “Alexander!”

He received a smirk in response. “Why, I thought you knew this, my dear John. I did say so many times.”

“That-” he stammered, looking away to rearrange his thoughts, “that doesn’t make it not wrong. She is still your wife.”

“And how can I be expected to play fairly when the rules of the game are already stacked against me?”

“What are you-?”

Alexander pulled him by the collar of his shirt, so their lips were brushing again. “I’m saying,” he undid one of the buttons on John’s shirt, the smirk never leaving his features. He’d lost, John thought, entranced. Not like anyone won any debate against his Alexander. “Every man has his fault, and my love for you is mine.”

“Don’t-” he bit his lip to stifle a sound when legs were wrapped around his waist, “don’t quote Shakespeare on me now-”

“See? This is why I love you, you get my references even when you’re a little drunk and very aroused.”

Before he could protest, Alexander’s mouth was on his once more, and he didn’t say ‘no.’

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven't replied to any comments i will later uwu


End file.
